The Sister of Sky
by MultiGlitter
Summary: Piper Field is your typical eleven year old girl. At least, until the legendary SkyDoesMinecraft shows up at her front step. She finds out that she is in fact the long lost younger sister of Adam Dahlberg. And nothing will ever be the same. Sequel coming out in January!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Piper Field. I'm eleven years old, and I live in Connecticut with my mom. I'm adopted, but I never really thought about my birth parents.

This is what I would have said a year ago.

That was the year I found out my real name is Piper Dahlberg, and went to live with my brother Adam in Washington. Adam's a Youtuber. His subscribers call him Sky. Skydoesminecraft. This is the story of how I went from a fifth grade nobody to the Sister of Sky.

It was late May. School would let out in about two weeks. Me and my best friend Briana were sitting on my bed. Briana, as always, was on Twitter. Suddenly, she let out an earsplitting squeal. I rolled my eyes. Skydoesminecraft posted a new tweet. But she seemed even more excited than usual, if that was possible.

"Look, Piper!" She screamed, shoving the cell phone in my face.

**I'm in Connecticut for the week to find my little sister. We were separated like nine or ten years ago.**

"So what? It's not like he's gonna waltz up to your house just to meet you." I said flatly. Briana got a pouty look on her face.

"You just don't like Skydoesminecraft!" she accused. I laughed. "No, I love Skydoesminecraft. I just don't like screaming fangirls." I teased, throwing my pillow at her. She laughed along with me. "Whatever." she giggled. I turned on the TV and switched it to MTV, where Rob Dyrdek was throwing a dodgeball at Chanel West Coast's mouth. "What if you're Sky's long lost sister?" Briana said out of the blue. I snorted. "What would make you think that, ya derp?" I choked out. Her face was dead serious. "I'm not kidding. It's completely logical. You were adopted when you were two, you live in Connecticut, and remember last year?" She replied.

**FLASHBACK:**

**I was watching a Skydoesminecraft video with Briana. It was a facecam. "I don't know why," I said, "But I feel like I've seen Sky somewhere else before. Like in another life or something."**

I had been serious, but now it was coming back to bite me in the butt.

"Well, I won't say it's impossible, but there's like a one out of ten million chance that my brother is the legendary Skydoesminecraft." I retorted, my eyes glued to the screen. "You have no imagination." Briana laughed.

**Alright, so I know chapter one isn't AMAZING, but it'll be better in time. I hope you enjoyed it, because I worked hard on just this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TIME JUMP! So, it's been about three days since Piper and Briana talked, so here we go!**

The doorbell rang. "Sweetheart, can you please get the door?" My mom asked from the kitchen. She's been extra nice lately. I wonder why. I walked over to the front door, Briana trailing behind me. Opening the door, My eyes flew open in shock and confusion. A curly haired brunette stood at my door, smiling shyly. There was no question who the man was. Briana's eyes were the size of dinner plates, and for once she was silent. "You're... Sk...Sk..." She stammered. Sky chuckled a little bit. "Hon, who's at the door?" My mom called. She came into the living room and stood there. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were coming next Saturday." She said softly. I was shocked.

"Mom, you knew he was coming and you didnt tell me?" I asked. She had a pained expression. "Piper, this is Adam Dahlberg. He's your older brother." I stood there, my mouth gaping open like an idiot. "You mean, he's my, you're my, what?!" I gasped. I remembered the post from a few days ago. Briana screamed.  
So much for silence.  
"I CALLED IT! I CALLED IT!" She squealed. I snickered at my friend's randomness. "Honey, go get packed." Mom said quietly.

"This is hurtin mah brain." I said, flopping onto the bed. "Mine too. But we need to get your stuff packed." Briana laughed, digging through the black hole I called my closet. "You seem cheerful for someone who's losing their friend. Aren't you gonna miss me?" I asked. She nodded. "Of course I will. But at least we have Facebook and Skype and all that." I went into a giggling fit. "Tech Nerd." Briana flung a pillow in my face. "Fangirl" She retorted. "YOU GONE TOO FAR, WOMAN!" I yelled and threw it back in hers.  
After about half an hour of packing and searching for my laptop and blah blah blah, we went into the living room. "Are you ready to go?" Adam asked, walking over. He really did look familiar, and now I knew why. "Yeah." I said, turning to Mom and Briana.

"I'll miss you, Briana." I said, smiling. Briana hugged me. "Fangirl." She whispered. I chuckled and turned to Mom. "Thanks for taking care of me all these years. I love you, Mom." I said, hugging her tightly. "Have fun in Washington, honey. I'll miss you so much." I pulled away after a second or two and Adam left the house. I followed him, leaving my old life behind. I wasn't Piper Field anymore. I was Piper Dahlberg.  
"Plane 107 will be taking off soon. Please feel free to use your electronic devices until further notice." The flight attendant said. I flipped open my laptop and clicked on Minecraft. "You play Minecraft?" Adam asked from the next seat, peeking at the screen. "Yeah, I play it all the time." I replied, opening up my world. "Wow, you're pretty good at building." He said. My house was made of cobblestone and wooden planks, and had a soft red wool floor. It was about three stories high. I beamed at the compliment. "Thanks. I worked really hard on this one." Adam let out a small sigh. "I'm sorry for showing up so randomly. I really thought your mom had told you." I looked at him. I have caramel colored eyes. "It's fine."

The rest of the plane ride was silent. After about two hours, we landed in Washington. "We can get a cab from here." Adam said when we were on the street. He called one over, and we rode in silence to his house. "And this-" He paused at a door. "Is your room." I opened the door. The room had a white carpet and the walls were painted pink and grey stripes. "Wow, this is really nice!" I said, looking around. "Uh, thanks. I'll get started on dinner, you get settled. Good? Good." Adam joked and left, heading for the kitchen. I took my stuff out of one of my suitcases. The bed had a soft grey blanket and pink pillowcases. And Adam was really nice from what I could tell._ I think I'm going to like it here,_ I thought.

**Okay, so holy CRAP. I'm so sorry that took so long to update, I was really busy. Sorry these chapters are so short, but I try my best! Thank you to Isis and KKKFics (Sorry if I got your names wrong) for reviewing! I love reading reviews sooooo much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A few people messaged me saying they didn't want it to end, and I didn't say it was finished. Here you go, you impatient little peoplez!**

"Piper, I got dinner ready!" I heard Sky call a few minutes later. Wandering into the kitchen, I watched Adam finish the... let's say food. "It might be a little burnt." He said, putting the food on the counter. "Uh, if you want, I could cook something." Adam nodded. "I think that would best."

After we finished eating, (Grilled cheese and tomato soup: Delicious) the doorbell rang. "Hope you don't mind, but I invited some friends over." Adam said, rising from his chair. "Oh, okay. I'm gonna go play minecraft, if you don't mind." I replied, heading for my room. Adam grabbed my arm. "Can you stay for a few minutes? My friends have been dying to meet you." I nodded. "Sure. Why not?" He let go of my arm and ran over to the door. "Hey, Ty. Hey Jerome. Hey Tyler." He said, smiling at the people at the door. "Hey, Adam. We got your text." One of them replied, smiling back. "Piper, can you please come over here?" Adam asked me. I walked over, but got a sudden burst of extreme shyness. I retreated behind my brother. "Uh, you guys head into the living room. I'll be there in a little bit." Adam said, leading me into my room.

"Are you alright?" He asked as I sat down on my bed. "I dunno. I've never been very shy before. I guess I just froze up." Adam nodded. "I understand. I used to be like that a lot. Can we give this another try?" he asked. I nodded. We headed into the living room. "Hi, I'm Piper. Sorry about that, I'm not usually that shy." I said to the three boys. "Oh, that's fine." Ty said, grinning. "Adam said you play Minecraft. Do you mind if we see your world?" Tyler asked. "Oh, sure! Lemme get my laptop!" I replied, beaming.

After a few minutes, I returned with my laptop. "Holy crap! That's the best house I've ever seen!" Jerome gasped. "Really? Thanks! It's one of my older ones." I said happily. "Hey, we were gonna watch some movies. Wanna hang out with us?" Ty offered. I smiled again. "Sure."

The rest of the night was a blast, watching movies and eating Nacho Cheese Doritos (My favorite chip ever). I finally fell asleep around 2:00 AM, curled up in the armchair. Before I fell asleep, I felt Adam wrap a blanket around me. "Night sis." He said softly. I fell into unconsciousness, a small smile playing on my lips.

**Yay! Chapter three, finally! I was on vacation for a while, and I didn't have internet access. Sorry about that. I PLAN on uploading chapter four soon. Tell me if there's anything I screwed up, like if I'm lacking in detail or if I'm spelling stuff wrong or something. Thanks, and have a great day Sparklers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wrote this last night and figured, why not publish chapter four today? Well, here ya go!**

The next morning, I woke up and watched the guys play Xbox games from the armchair. Jerome looked over and grinned. "Piper's up, guys." He said, smiling at me. "Morning Piper. Come over here. You can watch me beat the snot out of Ty." Adam joked. I smiled and carefully got up. I have trouble walking when I first wake up and almost fell on my face. Adam went over and helped me up. "Are you okay?" He asked. I stood up and brushed myself off. "Yeah. I'm just not too hot on my feet in the morning." I replied sheepishly. "Oh, okay. By the way, Ty made bacon and sausage if you're hungry. It's in the kitchen." He said with a smile. I nodded. "Okay. Thanks!" I said, making a beeline for the kitchen.

A few minutes later, full of sausage and bacon, I watched the guys play a grueling match of...Just Dance 4. The song was called Time Warp, I think. Adam won by one star, Tyler coming in second.  
"Yes!" Adam fist pumped the air. "Don't celebrate yet. I'll kick your ass in the next song." Tyler said with a devious smile. "Oh yeah, I'm so sure." Adam replied. I laughed from the couch. "Uh, if you don't mind Adam, I promised Briana I would Skype her." Adam nodded. "Okay." Then he returned to the song. I rolled my eyes and went into my room with my laptop.

"Hey, Piper!" Briana's voice filled the chat. "Hey." I said sweetly.  
"So how's your new life, Piper Dahlberg?"  
I smiled. "It's great. Adam's so nice and my room is gorgeous." Briana smiled back. "Remember Joan and Natalie?" She asked. "How could I forget those jerks?" Briana snickered. "Well they're so jealous they told everyone your mom sent you back! But of course nobody believed them." "Ha! Well, I gotta go. Adam's calling me." I said. "Okay. Have fun in Washington." She said and disconnected.

"You called, O King of Youtube?" I said, curtsying. They laughed. "I was wondering if you wanted to go up against the new champion." Adam asked. I smiled. "I guess so." We chose the song "Oh No" and started. Instantly, I got a bunch of 'Perfects'.  
A few minutes later, I celebrated my victory. "Five Stars!" I said happily. "Not bad, sis." Adam said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I beamed, my cheeks red from the exercise.

After another few hours, Ty, Jerome and Tyler announced that they had to leave. It was just me and Adam. "That was fun, Adam. Is it always like this?" I asked. "Not always, but every other week at least one of my friends is able to come over." I nodded. "I want to know more about you. I mean, you're my sister, we should know everything about each other, right?" He said. "Well, alright then. What do you want to know?"  
"Well, what's your favorite color?"  
"Blue."  
"Favorite animal?"  
"Pit Bull."  
"Favorite singer?"  
"Kesha. Definitely."

This continued for a few more minutes, me answering stupid questions like "What was your first pet?" and slightly more personal questions, like "Did you ever think about your birth parents?" I cut him off.  
"I'm gonna make dinner, okay? No offence, but you're not the best cook." Adam chuckled. "If you want, I could just order pizza or something." I stopped dead in my tracks. "We can have pizza, just stop twisting my arm!" I joked. Adam laughed.

After a dinner of pepperoni pizza and Sprite, I headed up to my room to play minecraft. The other day I had found a stronghold and I had yet to explore it. I got up my favorite texture pack ever: Sugar High. I jumped into the stronghold, holding my enchanted diamond sword.

Ender Portal! I beamed and went home to get some eye of enders. But I was really tired. It was like 10:00 PM. I saved the game and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. I changed into some pink pajamas with lavender and white spots that were loose and comfortable. After I brushed my teeth and my hair (I have strawberry-blond hair) I went into my room and got under the blanket. It was so soft. I fell asleep almost instantly.

**Hope you enjoyed! Once again, I'm sorry these chapters are so short, I'm really trying but I'm starting to run out of ideas. Thanks to KKKStories and Isis for reviewing, I love reading reviews, and have a good day Sparklers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Omg! I never thought this story would get so popular! Thank you!**

_Beep, Beep,_ _Beep!_  
I yawned and turned my alarm clock off. My first day of school in Washington was about to begin.  
I threw on some jeans and a pink t-shirt with a troll face on it: a birthday present from Briana last year. I finished up the look with my favorite sneakers and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. After that was done, I tied my hair up into a ponytail and packed up my laptop, cell phone, and textbooks.  
"Morning, sis. Ready for school?" Adam asked when I got into the kitchen. "Yeah. Are you planning on recording any videos today?" I replied, opening the fridge and pulling out an apple. "Probably, if Jason and Ty can make the Skype call." I smiled. "That'll make Briana happy. She LOVED your butter map." I laughed. "Well, we're almost late. We'd better get going. Ready?" I nodded, swallowing a bite of my apple. We got into the car and drove to the school, which was called Roosevelt Elementary. "Have a good day, kid." Adam said, smiling. I exited and went to the front office to get my scheduale. After I got it, I headed to my homeroom.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" I said as the teacher let me in. "It's alright. Piper Dahlberg, I'm guessing?" she said, smiling. The chatter in the room came to a halt. "Dahlberg? As in, Adam Dahlberg?" A girl said, wideyed. "Yeah, He's my brother. Why?" I asked. "Don't you know how famous he is?" A boy said. "I used to watch him before I left my home, yes." I replied, smiling shyly. The girl started clapping, followed by the rest of the classroom. "Children, quiet! We will treat Piper like any other student." The girl was still the last to stop. "Take a seat next to Amber." The teacher said, pointing to the seat next to the girl. I obeyed the teacher and walked over to my desk. The girl-Amber-looked over at me and smiled shyly. She had curly blond hair and grey-blue eyes, and she wore a black shirt with a picture of a gold ingot on it. "Hi. I'm Amber. And you are?" I smiled. "Stop trying to be polite, you know who I am and I know who you are." I joked. She stopped smiling and took on a more serious expression. "Are you really Skydoesminecraft's lost sister or were you just joking?" Amber asked, her eyes filled with wonder. "Yeah, I am. I'm guessing you're a recruit?" I replied. "Yeah. Wow, I'm sitting next to a famous person!" She said as if she didn't believe it. "Amber, I'm not famous. Far from it. I'm just a kid from Connecticut, okay?" I said, turning to my paper. She looked at me. "Can we be friends, though?" Amber asked. "Why wouldn't we be?" I replied, confused. "Most people don't like me. They usually just avoid me." She said sadly. "Well I won't. I like you, Amber. You're a nice person." I said, smiling slightly at her. She beamed, and she looked like the golden rays of the sun.

"How was school, Piper?" Adam asked when he picked me up a few hours later. "It was good. I met a few kids who were pretty nice. "I'm glad to hear that. What do you want for dinner?" He said, smiling sweetly. "I dunno. What is there?" I replied, looking out of the window. "We have nachos, nachos, and nachos."  
"I think I'll go with the nachos, but then again, the nachos sound pretty good." I said sarcastically. Adam laughed. "By the way, I was wondering if you want to know what happened to our parents?" I eagerly nodded. I had been wondering that all day, to be honest. "Well, here goes. When I was nine and you were one, Our parents gave us up for adoption because times were really tough. Mom stayed at home before Dad got fired. We went to the same foster home. Ms. Field adopted you a year later, but I stayed there until I was maybe eighteen. That's why I didn't find you sooner. I had to sign all those legal papers and stuff." He finished. I sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." He looked kind of depressed. "No, it's alright, you were two, and you wouldn't have had a choice anyways." I nodded. "I'm still sorry."

**Okay, this chapter was kind of stupid, but I'm REEAALLY tired. It's midnight right now, and I just want to curl up and sleep. Thanks for reviewing, I feel all warm and fuzzy when you do :3 Have a good day Sparklers!**


	6. I need Your OC'S!

**Hey! You reading these words! Do you have an OC that you think would be a good addition to the story? Well here's your chance! I'm going to select one person's OC from the reviews. Here's what I need:**

**Name**

**Personality (Shy, Friendly, etc.)**

**Age**

**Thank you, and have a good day.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay, I'm sorry yesterday's chapter was so short, but I really needed to sleep. So here we go!**

By the time we got home, the somber mood had lifted. We went in the house, where Adam made nachos. And they were actually pretty good! After dinner, we watched my favorite animated movie ever: Wreck It Ralph. A call came in on my Skype. It was from BirchTree96.  
Amber.  
"Hi, Piper." She said shyly as I accepted the call. "Hey, Amber. What are you doing?" I replied, Looking at the room behind her round face. It was mint green with tons of manga drawings everywhere. They were beautiful. "Nothing. That's why I called you." She replied back. "Well, at least you're honest. Listen, I gotta go. We have school tomorrow, remember?" I said, noticing the clock. it was almost midnight. "Okay. Well I'll see you tomorrow." She said, disconnecting. I changed into blue pajamas with fluffy white clouds on them and got under the blanket. Adam probably was already asleep. I turned the light off and stared out the window at the stars. I love stars. They're so beautiful, it seems like you go into a trance. I had gotten a crystal clear night. I fell asleep after about an hour. I had been making up stories for the stars. Mom had once told me a story about stars being people who went to heaven, and that they watched over their loved ones during the darkness of night. I had always loved that story. So now I was making up stories about the people the stars had once been. That one was Silver the Great, who slayed a tiger with one blow. That one was Asizz the Wise, who everyone went to for advice, be it love, battle, even the king went to him.

In the morning, I was sick. I had a fever and I was vomiting. Adam called me in sick and made sure I had everything I needed. I felt as useless as spaghetti that's been left in the fridge for a week. I could barely sit up. Adam brought me some toast and orange juice, and helped me get to the couch so I could watch TV while I was confined. He even told his friends he couldn't record today! I felt kind of guilty. "But you love making videos more than anything in the world. I don't want to ruin that for you." I had said. "I love you more than anything in the world, sis. As much as I like making videos, it can wait." He replied with a smile. He had a really sweet smile. I smiled back. I had never been so happy before. My life in Connecticut hadn't been bad. My mom didn't abuse me, I had friends, but I was with my kin here. "Just rest, Piper. You'll be fine in a couple days." Adam said, draping a blanket over me. I smiled. God I was tired. Why is it that when you're sick you get tired, anyways? I watched Adam sit down in an armchair with his laptop so he could watch me as my eyes drooped closed.

**I'm gonna be doing another chapter today if I can find the time. Thanks so much for all the positive feedback! I never thought this story would get so popular, I really didn't. Have a great day Sparklers!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I love writing this for you guys, and according to the reviews, you love reading it, so here you go!**

A few days later, I was healthy enough to go to school again. I knew I had a test today, so I was definitely going to flunk. When I got there, A girl tripped me. "Ow!" I said, getting off of the floor. "Oops, sorry. Not." The girl said in a snobby voice. "What did I do?" I asked her. "You stole my fame, Piper Dahlberg! And I'm gonna get it back!" She exploded. I was confused. "Fame? But I'm just the new girl!" I replied. "Oh, sure. Like the sister of Skydoesminecraft isn't going to be famous. You must have oatmeal for brains!" She said angrily. "I don't have time for this, whoever you are. I have to get to class." I said, running through the hallways to class.

After school, I went to the library. I had to cram for the test, which luckily was tomorrow. Adam couldn't stay, because he had to do something. But he said that since it was pretty close, I could walk. I agreed.  
"Honey, the library is closing in five minutes. You need to go." The librarian said, pointing at the clock. It was nine o'clock. I packed up my stuff and got out of there. It was dark out, with no moon to light my way. I thought I heard footsteps behind me, but whenever I turned around, there was nothing. Even so, I walked a little faster. A figure pounced on me, stuffing a rag of chloroform over my mouth and nose.  
I blacked out.

**Okay, super short chapter, but I need to save some stuff for the next one. And before you ask, it is NOT THE GIRL! I just needed a page filler, and she seemed perfect. Thanks for reading!**


	9. I'm Sorry

**I am sincerely sorry for not posting a chapter today. I was writing it, but I accidentally pressed the wrong button and it didn't save. I was really sad and since my battery was about to die, I decided to just post this instead. The next chapter will be posted tomorrow. And I meant to tell you something. School is starting soon, which just sucks. Chapters will become a bit less frequent, so I'm sorry about that. **

**-MultiGlitter :)**


	10. Chapter 8

**Sorry about not posting a chapter yesterday! I couldn't sleep so I figured "Why not?"**

"Nnh...How long was I out?" I groaned. "About three days." A voice said. As my eyes grew used to the darkness, I realized that it was another girl. She had brown hair that bordered on black, and emerald green eyes. They seemed to almost glow. "Wh...Who are you?" I asked, my voice shaky. "Nobody's said my name for years now, but if you must know, I'm Liz." The girl replied. "Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Piper." I said. "Ah, the sister of the youtuber." Liz said. "How do you know about Adam?" I asked her. "I can hear what they're saying from behind the door." Liz replied, pointing to it. "I'm just curious, but if you don't mind answering, how long have you been here?" I asked. Liz got a sad look on her face. "Six years." She said softly. "We gotta get out of here, Liz. We've both been here way too long." I said bravely.

"Hey, slaves! Here's your food!" A man's voice rang out. The door opened and a man stood in the doorway. He had a white t-shirt with a stain on it. Vomit? Impossible to tell. He flung two bottled waters and a pack of bologna into the room and closed the door. "Slaves? Why'd he call us that?" I asked, pushing the food to her. "Uh, I'd rather not talk about it. Let's just say you should never have to go through what I did." Liz said quietly. I realized what she meant and it made me want to cry. This girl had spent six years trapped in this room, forced to (ahem) please the man whenever he wanted. "What's your idea?" Liz asked, taking a drink of her water. "Well, if you can hear what's behind the door, it must be pretty weak. If we can find anything hard enough to smash it, we can get out!" I replied. "That's smart, but there's nothing in here." she said sadly. "Or is there?" I said deviously. I crawled around on the floor until I saw what I was looking for: a loose tile. I gripped it best I could and ripped it free. "Piper, you are a genius." Liz said, smiling. "We might need this on the road." I said, tucking the bologna (untouched) into my pockets, which were thankfully pretty big. I smashed the door in with the tile, and was blinded by the sudden light. "Come on, Liz!" I said, running out. Liz followed, holding the tile. "Where do you think you're going, slaves?" The sickening voice asked. I stopped dead in my tracks. "Poor child. Poor, innocent child. I wonder how much fun you'll be when your spirit's been broken?" He said, grasping my arm tightly. He had been lifting me up very high, and when he dropped me I landed badly. I cried out in pain. "If you hurt her, you will die a slow, painful death." Liz said darkly. "Oh really? and who exactly will stop me? A little girl?" The man said, smiling evilly. Liz's eyes blazed with fury, and she flew towards him with the tile, smashing his head in.  
I had never seen something so disgusting before in my life.  
"I think we should go. Come on, Piper." Liz said softly. "I.. I can't get up." I said sadly. "I got you. We'll find 'Adam.'" She replied, picking me up. "But what about your parents?" I asked. "I don't have parents. That's why I stayed there so long. Your brother lives nearby, I think." Liz replied. "Maybe Adam will let you stay with us?" I offered. "That's sweet, kid, but I don't think he'll want to take in a seventeen year old who just shows up at his house." She said quietly. "Please, just come with us and try? What do you have to lose?" I pleaded. "Fine, let's just go." Liz said kindly. She exited the house, and ran. Liz would no longer be tortured, and we might even become roommates or something!

**3:30 AM and I just finished the next chapter! ArcticHuntress, I adored your OC and I chose you. I need sleep. Bye, Sparklers!**


	11. I'm Sorry (Again)

**I'm so sorry I haven't been posting new chapters much lately. My goal is one or two chapters every two weeks. I'm sorry, but that's the way it has to be :(**

**Before you hate on me, I want to add that I love writing this story, but half of the reason I haven't been posting new chapters is because I have bad writers block. I have ideas, but they don't fit into the story quite yet. It sucks. Once again, I'm sorry. Goodbye for now!**

**-MultiGlitter :)**


	12. Chapter 9

I yawned. The moon was high in the sky - It had to be nearly midnight. I let my eyes droop closed.

**Sky's P.O.V.**

A knocking on my door awoke me from my troubled sleep. As I opened the door, my eyes flew open with shock. Piper was laying on the porch swing, sleeping and unharmed. I walked over to her. But before I could pick her up to take her inside, I noticed a girl in the oak tree. She was smiling at Piper. She looked about Ty's age. I stared up at her. The girl took on a startled expression and tried to climb higher. I walked over to the tree.  
"Are you the one who brought my sister?" I asked. She nodded.  
"Y...yes. Are you 'Adam'?" She replied. "Yeah. What's your name?" I asked.  
"My name's Liz." She said quietly. "Well, Liz, would you like to come in?" I offered. Liz smiled shyly. "Sure." she replied.

**Piper's P.O.V.**

I woke up on the couch. Was it all just a dream? I wondered. But no. Liz walked into the living room, wearing grey sweatpants and a green t-shirt.  
"Adam! Piper's up!" She yelled. Adam walked in, beaming.  
"Piper!" he shouted, hugging me tightly. "Adam!" I squealed, hugging him back.  
"You won't believe what happened to me last night!" I said once he released me. "Liz told me everything. Piper, the guy who kidnapped you sold girls as slaves in another country." Adam said softly. I nodded.  
"That makes sense." I replied. "I'm just glad you're safe." Adam said, hugging me again.  
"Adam, can Liz stay with us? She saved me from that guy." I pleaded. Adam chuckled. "I wish she could, but her parents are probably so worried about her." Adam replied. Liz looked at her sneakers. "I, uh, don't have parents." She said awkwardly. "Well now you do. Liz, would you like to live with me and Piper?" Adam offered. Liz's face turned from shock to disbelief, to pure joy in just a few seconds. "Thank you, Adam. This is the best thing that's ever happened to me." She said, a sweet smile on her face.

**Okay, to make this chapter a bit longer, I'm gonna skip to June 26th. Liz's Birthday.**

I woke up. Why was my alarm clock on? It was summer vacation! I was about the hit the snooze button when I caught a glimpse of my calendar. June twenty-sixth! I leaped out of my bed and headed to the bathroom. Screw changing out of my pajamas, I just had to brush my hair! Talk about a bedhead.  
After I finished brushing my hair, I tied it into a long braid and ran silently into Adam's room.  
"Adam! Adam, get up!" I whispered, shaking his shoulder. "Nnh...huh?" Adam groaned, sitting up. He rubbed his eyes like a child might. "It's Liz's birthday! C'mon, we still have to make the cake!" I replied. I grabbed his hand and led him into the living room. Adam yawned and started working on the decorations. I took a quick cake inventory count: Cake ingredients, candy corn, mini-twix bars, green food coloring, blue food coloring, white icing, white frosting. Perfect. I quickly made the cake batter, and while the chocolate cake was baking, I started mixing the frostings and icings. My plan was to make a campsite scene on Liz's birthday cake.  
The timer dinged. I took it out and after it cooled, I started making the scenery. Carefully, I frosted the base of the cake green, and added a river with the blue icing. Then I made a campfire, using the mini-twix bars as logs and candy corn as the actual fire. Finally, in white icing, I put in print, "Happy 17th Birthday Liz." Adam called me over quietly.  
"How's this?" He asked. I looked around. The scenery was beautiful. I had chosen a typical party scene, except everything was outdoorsy. Pine green balloons, sky blue streamers, all that stuff. "It's awesome! Liz'll love it! I'm gonna go wake her up." I replied. I went over to the guest room, which had since been re-decorated and turned into Liz's bedroom.  
"Liz, get up!" I called, knocking on her door. "I'm up, I'm up." A groan announced. I ran over to the tabe where we put the gifts and cake. Adam stood on the other side of it. "What is it?" Liz asked, opening her door. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Me and Adam said simultaneously. Liz beamed. "Thank you so much!" She said happily. This was a rare moment of girlyness for her: she had proven over the past few months to be quite a tomboy. A knock on the door announced our guests. Adam and I had invited some of our friends over to celebrate. I had invited Amber, Briana (Who luckily could afford to come to Washington) and another girl I had met, named Christina. In case you wanna know what Christina looked like, she was Hispanic, and had chocolate brown eyes and matching hair.  
"Piper!" Briana squealed as I opened the door. "Briana!" I replied, hugging her. We looked like typical girls, hugging and squealing like weirdos. **(:3) **Adam greeted the friends he had invited: Ty, Jerome, Tyler (all of who I hugged: They were my friends too) and some new people: Jason, and another guy named Mitch. I think his youtube was BajanCanadian. "Um, hi. I'm Ty." Ty said to Liz. Liz smiled. "I'm Liz." Liz replied. I noticed her blushing just a tiny bit. I smiled inwardly. I could tell that sparks were flying. It made sense. Ty was a little shy, and so was Liz. Another knock announced the always late (or at least Adam said he was) Brandon. Or as all of his subscribers called him, Bashur. "Sorry I'm late! I had to finish editing a video." he said. Part of me wanted to say "Excuses, excuses" just for the heck of it. Although I understood how much editing had to go into the youtube videos. I had watched Adam edit a video a few days ago. In fact, he convinced me to start my own gaming channel. I named it "StargirlXOX" **(this is not a real channel, do not search it.) **I currently had about 32 subscribers, and it was growing every day. "Well, now that everyone's here, blow out the candles, Liz!" Adam said. Liz walked over to the cake and looked at the glowing candles. She closed her eyes and blew them out. Then we all sang that really short birthday song.

_THIS IS YOUR BIRTHDAY SONG, IT ISN'T VERY LONG - HEY!_

She smiled. "This is the best birthday ever!" She said happily.

**Oh dear lord, you have no idea how long I was working on ideas! I couldn't think of anything besides a birthday and a snow day. And I want to save the snow day until at _LEAST _October.**** I hope you enjoyed, and I'm sorry for the lack of chapters. (God I feel like a freaking Youtuber XD) Anyways, I'm sorry. I have school a lot, and I have writers block a lot after school. School crushes my creativity. XD Anyways, sorry. This a pretty long chapter compared to the other ones, and I guess I got like creative backup or something and I was dying to write. Well, enough stupidity. Bye, Sparklers!**


	13. Chapter 10

I was so excited. Adam was going to Florida for Minecon, and he said he would take me! I packed some clothes, including a sky blue dress, my pink troll shirt, and several pairs of jeans. Then I threw my laptop and a pair of flats in the suitcase and closed it. Then I had to pick an outfit. Since I was too excited to care about much, I just grabbed some grey shorts, my favorite sneakers, and a blue shirt. "Adam, I'm ready!" I shouted, carrying my little bag. I saw him in the living room, talking to Liz.  
"Are you sure you don't want to go with us?" He was asking. Liz nodded. "Sorry, but I'd rather be at home. Tell Ty I said hi, though." She replied. I smiled. Ty and Liz had been flirting for the past few weeks, and personally I thought they would be an adorable couple. "Well, okay." Adam said, smiling slightly. "Alright, let's go!" I said happily. "Okay, Liz, see you in a week." Adam said, still smiling.

We drove to the airport while listening to different Minecraft parodys. My favorite was Screw the Nether, because it was so funny. We were both cracking up at the "OOOOOOOO" part. I never knew that Adam actually watched Youtube videos, but I guess he does. "Let's go, sis." Adam said, smiling. We boarded the plane, but instead of the silence we had last time we were on a plane together, we were joking around and laughing. I was so excited to see the Youtubers again.

After we landed in Miami, I saw someone on a laptop. Adam seemed to recognize him, but he was too far away for me to see him. I'm pretty sure that I need glasses. "Martin!" Adam called. Adam screaming "BODIL40!" popped into my mind. That happens to me a lot. Huh. Bodil40. Anyways, the guy looked up and smiled. He closed his laptop and walked over to us. "Hey Adam." He said. He had a really thick accent, maybe Bulgarian? I smiled at him. "I'm Piper." I chirped. Martin looked down. "Hi. I'm Martin." He replied, smiling kindly. He had a really white smile. "Is she a fan?" He asked Adam, looking back up at him. "No, she's actually my sister." Adam replied. "Oh. Awkward." Martin said, laughing. I never noticed how funny his laugh is before. Probably because I've never even heard his voice before. I laughed along with him. "So where are the others?" Adam asked. "Their plane was late. They won't be here for another few hours." Martin replied. "Oh. Okay, well what do you wanna do until they get here?" Adam asked. "When Briana went to Miami, she told me about a bowling alley not too far from here. Maybe we could go there." I piped up. "Awesome! I love bowling! How about you, Martin?" Adam said. Martin nodded. "Sure."  
We headed to the bowling alley, and got a lane. Adam happened to be really good at bowling, and got a lot of strikes and spares. I royally suck at it, but it's really fun. Eventually, Martin won and we headed to a nearby restaurant for dinner. I ordered chicken fingers, French fries and a Sierra Mist. As I ate, I listened to the conversation going on between the two Youtubers. Martin's phone dinged, apparently signaling a text.  
"The others are at the airport." He said, smiling just a tiny bit. "Tell them to meet us here." Adam replied. "Got it." Martin said, texting whoever had texted him.

About twenty minutes later, Ty, Jerome, Tyler, Mitch, and Jason arrived. "Hey, guys." Ty said, smiling happily. "Sup?" I joked, imitating gangster wanna-bes I had observed at my school. Ty laughed. "Liz said hi, by the way." I added. "Awesome!" Ty replied, beaming. "Can we sit down?" Jerome asked. "Sure. Why else would we invite you?" Adam chuckled. The others sat down and ordered their food.

After dinner, we headed over the hotel where we were going to stay for a week. We had been given the penthouse suite. It was amazing, with a room for all of us. Jerome had for some reason brought his Wii, so we set it up and played a couple of games.  
I turned in at about 10:00 like I usually do, and headed into the room I had claimed. I put on my headphones and put on my favorite playlist to fall asleep to.

**Ah, nothing like watching PewDiePie to get you in a writing mood. Remember to review! I feel like I'm famous when I see all that positive feedback. Thanks for reading, and have a great day Sparklers!**


	14. Anime Artist Needed!

**I need you guys for some help. Are any of you talented in drawing anime? Because I'm looking for a cover picture for The Sister of Sky. I'm looking for a picture of Piper. She's a strawberry-blonde with eyes the color of caramel. Remember, she's only eleven! Please post it on my Twitter if you want your picture to be the new cover photo. Luv4Roblox is my Twitter. I would do it myself, but I'm not a very good artist. Preferably innocent, and with Liz would be acceptable as well. Liz has dark brown hair and bright green eyes. Thanks again, ArcticHuntress for sending in Liz. I will add a shoutout for the artist, just make sure you message me on saying what your Twitter name is.**

**Thanks so much!**

**-MultiGlitter :)**


	15. Chapter 11

"Piper, wake up." Adam said, shaking my shoulder gently. "It's almost time to go. I need you to get ready, okay?" He said softly. I yawned. "Alright, alright, I'm up." I groaned. He chuckled. "We're gonna be leaving in about an hour." He said kindly and walked out of the room. I hauled myself out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I showered quickly and tightened my strawberry-blonde hair into a ponytail, letting it drape over my shoulder. Finally, I brushed my teeth and got dressed into my pink troll shirt, a white skirt, and white flats. I walked into the living room, where Jason and Ty were watching Cartoon Network, and the others were playing Monopoly. "I...have arrived." I said in a sarcastically regal tone. "Hey, Piper. Have you seen Martin?" Jason asked. "No, but I heard snoring coming from his room." I replied.  
"Can't blame him. I would be asleep too if it wasn't Minecon." Tyler piped up from the table. I smiled like a five year old. "It's true!" he protested. "Oh, don't feel so bad about it. I would be too." I said. I noticed the show on the TV. "Are you guys watching Johnny Test? I love this show!" I said, sitting down on the couch next to Jason.

Two episodes later, we were filing onto the bus. Me, Adam, Ty, Jason, Tyler, Mitch, and a very sleepy looking Martin. "TO MINECON!" I shouted. "TO MINECON!" the others yelled simultaneously.  
During the bus ride, Adam told us stories about meeting fans. Most of them were really funny, in fact all of them were. At one point, we all shouted WHO LIEK MINECRAF?!" although I don't really know why.  
"SSSssssss..." A fake creeper hissed as we entered the convention center. I looked around. Minecon was absolutely magical. I had never been to a convention before. Adam and I broke away from the group to look around. We headed to the gift shop where he bought me a plush creeper. I would treasure it forever.  
After about twenty minutes of this, we headed over to the stage. "Hey, Piper, do you want to appear with us?" Adam asked. My eyes grew to the size of dinner plates in surprise and joy. "Are you kidding?" I gasped. "Well, why not?"  
"Yes!" I squealed. Adam chuckled. We all walked up onstage and took our seats. Deafening screams greeted us as we did. "Who's that girl?" I heard some people say. "How are you doing Miami?" Ty yelled. All I heard was "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH". All of the youtubers introduced themselves, and Adam looked at me. I realized I was supposed to introduce myself. "Hi, I'm Piper." I said into the microphone. One little girl squealed. "That's StarGirlXOX! I'd know her anywhere!" She screamed. I had recently hit 1000 subscribers. The girl and her friend started jumping up and down in excitement.  
I never thought I would be recognized in public. Never in a million years.

After the appearance, the girls that had freaked out earlier came up to me and begged for my autograph. I figured why not, and signed it for them in delicate cursive. They were thrilled. After that, we went out for ice cream. I got chocolate, and Adam got pecan. I felt like I was five or six again. For dinner that night, we got Subway. I stayed up really late with Adam and the others, out on the balcony. We all sat in lawn chairs, telling stories and cracking jokes. I told the story about the Star-People. **(This story was mentioned in a previous chapter)** I was starting to fall asleep when Adam picked me up and carried me into my room. He draped the blanket over me and closed the door. "Night, kiddo." He said as my eyes drooped closed.

**Hi, guys. I'm so glad you guys are actually reading this! WE HIT FIVE FAVORITES! YES! Thank you thank you thank you! I couldn't feel more proud to say "I wrote this." I feel famous. Like PewDiePie or IHasCupquake. Thank you for all of this positive feedback. Remember to review, and have an amazing day Sparklers!**


	16. IMPORTANT!

**I'm sorry, everyone, but I'm going inactive until further notice. I've got some bad writer's block, and I can't think of any new ideas. If you could put ideas in the reviews, I would appreciate that. I should be better in a week or two, but I'm just stuck. And to answer someone who asked "Is Piper an OC or someone you made up?" Isn't that like the same thing? Either way, here's everything I know about Piper Dahlberg: She's loosely based off of me, she's known to befriend the more unpopular girls, and she loves Minecraft.**  
**One last thing: I would appreciate it if you would stop sending in OC's. I only wanted to choose one, and I feel really guilty that I can't add them all. I wish I could, but I'm not sure how. **

**I FEEL FAMOUS! :D Thanks for making me feel more famous than PewDiePie, Sparklers.**

**-MultiGlitter**


	17. I'M NOT DEAD!

**IT'S COMING, IT'S COMING! Sorry for the huge wait, I was completely out of ideas. But when I get the chance, you can expect a new chapter. I wrote it by hand and now I need to type it. So probably this weekend or next. Radrah will be in this chapter, so yay! **

**Have a fantabulous night, or, day, or, whatever, Sparklers!**


	18. Chapter 12

"LIZ!" I squealed, rushing into the living room and hugging my friend. Liz laughed.

"Hey Piper, how was n Minecon?" She asked. I smiled. "Awesome! I'll tell you about it later. First I need to get reaquainted with an old friend." I said, rushing into my room. I faceplanted on the bed.

"I missed you." I mumbled into the sheets. Adam walked in. "Whatcha doin?" He asked. "STOPBRUINING THE MOMENT!" I yelled jokingly. Adam rushed over and started tickling me.

"STAHP! UNCLE, UNCLE!" I giggled. Adam laughed and stopped. "By the way, Ian and his sister Radha are coming over tonight to watch a movie with us. Okay?"

I smiled. "If there are Doritos, I'll be there." I joked. Adam nodded. "DORITOOOOOOOOS!" I screamed. Adam laughed again. "I gotta go get dinner ready. You can do anything legal." He said. "So no overthrowing the Spanish government I assume?" I asked. "No. In fact, maybe you should come with me." Adam replied. I giggled. "Okay, so what are we making?" I asked as we went into the kitchen. "Tacos?" He asked.

"You read my mind."

We finished dinner just as Ian and Radrah arrived. "Hi, Ian!" I chirped as I opened the door. "Hey, Piper. How ya doin?" Ian asked. "Great." I replied, smiling. "This is Radha."

Radha was a girl with reddish brown hair, violet eyes, and pale skin. "Hi, I'm Piper." I said happily. "Hello." Radha replied, smiling shyly. "Hey, while the monkeys choose a movie, wanna hang out with me and Liz?" I asked, earning "Hey"s from Adam and Ian. Radha grinned. "Sure, why not?"

We watched PewDiePie for a while until the monkeys called us down. "We have chosen...SPONGEBOB THE MOVIE!"

We fake groaned. "Fine. I demand Doritos!"

(Time motha truckin skip)

"Not a bad movie." Liz remarked as the credits rolled. Ian laughed.

"Well Radha's asleep, so I'd better take her home. Thanks for having us!" He said, picking up the sleeping girl and heading to the door.

I was out of my mind at this point. Come on, I had found the red bull stash! I was running all over the house like a four year old.

"WHO GAVE HER THE RED BULL?!" Liz shouted while chasing me. Adam was chasing too, but laughing like crazy as he did.

"UNTAMABLE!" I yelled as they caught me. Adam put me in my room. "Just sleep, okay?" He instructed, closing the door. I jumped on the bed until I fell asleep mid air.

((don't ask what I was thinking writing this, because I dont even know XD But in all seriousness, I'm so sorry for the long wait. I'm actually writing this on my phone XD GO AHEAD AND LICK THE FAVORITE BUTTON, and I'll see you Sparklers later!))


	19. Chapter 13

"Piper, get up. I have a surprise for you." Adam said, shaking my shoulder.  
"Wha? Noo, go away, I have a Red Bull hangover." I groaned. Adam laughed. "Well if you don't wanna go, than I'll have to carry you." He said mischeviously, picking me up and slinging me over his shoulder.  
"NO! GET ME OFF OF THIS CRAZY SQUID!" I yelled. I heard Radha's, Ian's, and Liz's laughter from the kitchen. As we passed a window, I saw that it was nearly sunset.  
"WHY DID YOU LET ME SLEEP THAT LONG?!" I asked, shocked I actually had. Adam chuckled. "Red Bull fucks people up, Piper. Never forget that." He replied simply. I understood. I had a huge headache, that reminded me of a hangover. It was a dare from Briana, okay!?  
Anyways, so he carried me down to the kitchen, where Liz, Radha, and Ian were eating something that looked like...no. It couldn't be.  
"You guys had pizza without me?!" I faked being mad. Radha smiled.  
"Don't worry, we saved you a few slices." She replied in that soft-spoken voice of hers. I giggled. "You really get me, friend." I said breathily. "Yes I do. Tomorrow we will go bowling and have a montage together." She joked. That sent me over the edge. I started laughing like crazy, but was silenced by a plate of pizza placed in front of me.  
"Okay, this works." I said, taking a huge bite. Liz twiddled her thumbs, looking shy. "Um, guys? Can I tell you something?" She asked softly. I looked up. "Sure, what?" Adam asked.  
"Ty and I are together." She said, than cringed as though she expected Adam to hit her or something.  
"That's so awesome! I knew you guys would make a good couple!" Adam said happily. I smiled. "What made it official?" I asked. Liz smiled. "He texted me last night after your Red Bull episode and told me he had a huge crush on me, and I texted him back saying I felt the same way. So he asked me to be his girlfriend, and I agreed." Liz explained. I giggled. "I SHIP IT!" I squealed like a fangirl. No, not like a fangirl, like Briana.  
"Oh please, don't give the readers ideas!" Liz said. I looked at her innocently. "Why not?" I asked. Liz looked at me and whispered:  
"They'll ask for smut."  
"OH GOD! MAKE IT STOP! NOOOO!" I screamed.  
((Oh god damnit, the fourth wall. But seriously, one of my readers asked for Ty - Liz smut in a private message. NO!))  
"So, anyway, what's your big surprise, Adam?" I asked. Adam looked around the table.  
"WE'RE MOVING TO L.A.!" He shouted. "Wait, what?" I said, confused.  
"Mitch, Jerome, Ian, and the rest of Team Crafted are moving into a mansion!"  
All of us girls gasped. "REALLY?!" Radha squealed. "Yup. Next month. So we're going to Golden Corral to celebrate!" Adam cheered. "I LOVE GOLDEN CORRAL!" I screamed. "You will not jump into the chocolate fountain again." He teased. I pouted. "I was a baby! And you dunked me in there!" I protested. Liz laughed. "LULZ!" Radha giggled.  
"So, get dressed, Pretty Gurl." Adam said in a derpy voice. "Yes your majesty." I replied, running to my room.  
I got dressed in my infamous troll shirt and a denim skirt. I tied my hair into a braid and ran into the kitchen. Adam smiled.  
"Shall we, my friends?" He said in a HORRIBLE British accent. We laughed at the crappy attempt.  
(TIME SKURP CUZ I CAN MOFOS)  
"I have something to tell you all." I announced. They all looked at me.  
"WHO LIEK MINECRAF?!"  
"I LIEK MINECRAF!"  
I fell asleep not too long after that.  
((ALRIGHT, my Sparklers! I'm sorry to say that there's only a few more chapters left in this story. But don't cry, I am currently working on a sequel. Oh, by the way, I may or may not be adding Merome in the next chapter or so. So all you shippers can look forward to that. So, my wonderful Sparklers, I will see you later!))


	20. Chapter 14

(1 Month Time Skip. Gotta problem?)  
"We're here!" I squealed, jumping out of the car we rented. "It's beautiful..." Liz gasped.  
I smiled. "ROOM CLAIMING GO!" I shouted, running into the mansion. Liz, Radha, and Connor, Mitch's younger brother, ran after me. I raced over to the stairs and searched each room. Finally I found the perfect one.  
It was plain white, but that could be fixed. It had a balcony, a huge bathroom, and a window seat. The carpet was plush and a beautiful shade of green.  
"I FOUND MY ROOM!" I yelled. Adam came in and looked around approvingly.  
"So I assume you like this place?" He asked. I smiled. "I love it! Thank you thank you thank you!" I replied. Adam laughed.  
"Hey, We're gonna record the Hunger Games, do you wanna join?" He offered. I could tell my eyes were the size of dinner plates. "You're asking me, a girl with not even a fraction of your subscribers, to join you in a mini-game?" I said disbelievingly. "Well you're my sister. And it'll help your channel grow. Do you wanna?"  
"YES!"  
(Baby Time Skip cuz IDK why, okay?! STOP LOOKING AT ME! WAAAAAAHH! *Runs away crying*)  
"Hey guys, Sky here, and today I am with BajanCanadian, the Fluffy, and someone new! My little sister, Piper." Adam did his famous intro.  
"Yes, he's my brother. He smells." I joked. Jerome got a mischevious smile on his face. "Well I have some parmesan if you wanna use that, Sky." He said. I laughed.  
"So, let's do some Hunger Games!" I said, running to a chest. "Oh, Awesome! This is like the best chest ever!" I said, taking out it's contents.  
"Whatdja find, Piper?" Adam asked. "An iron sword and some cake." I replied. A character with a squid skin came towards me with a Betty. "HALP! SQUIDS!" I screamed, sprinting away. Adam came over and slashed at the guy, who was named SkyArmySucks.  
"That was very iconic. The history books will have it in there forever." I joked. Adam laughed, and started hitting me.  
"NUU! I WUV YOUU!" I yelled. Adam stopped hitting me and I ran. Mitch went by me, going for another girl.  
BitchyPanda was slain by BajanCanadian  
BitchyPanda: WTF WHY DIDNT HE GO FOR THE REJECT IN THE LEATHER ARMOR  
StarGirlXOX: Because I'm Piper. And my brother happens to be on the server as well.  
BitchyPanda: Oh shit  
SkytheKidRS: You're no fan of ours if you make fun of my sister.  
SkytheKidRS was slain by LittleBooCreeps  
JeromeASF: Seriously, BitchyPanda, what the hell was that for?  
BajanCanadian was slain by BitchyDuckk  
BajanCanadian: I GOT KILLED BY HER LITTLE FRIEND!  
MultiGlitter: BITCHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!  
I laughed. "Well, Death Match is starting. Who is it?"  
It was Jerome.  
"Alright, how is this gonna work?" I asked. Jerome dropped all of his weapons. I followed suit. "Let's fist it out." He said. "DIEEEEEE!" I yelled, punching him over and over until he disappeared. "FOR DISTRICT TWELVE!" I screamed as he disappeared.  
"Okay, so that was the Hunger Games, with StarGirlXOX, BajanCanadian, and ASFJerome! Check out their channels in the description! BAIIII!" Adam yelled, turning off the recording. I did so, followed by Mitch and Jerome. "Hey, we'll be back in a sec." Mitch said, looking at Jerome. The two men got up and walked off. Me, being the nosy eleven year old that I am, I followed them to eavesdrop.  
Nothing.  
It worried me. I opened the door and saw them...kissing.  
"P-Piper!" Mitch gasped. Jerome flinched.  
"So... Merome is real?" I asked, trying not to be mean.  
"Yeah.. Don't hate us!" Mitch pleaded. I looked at him, shocked. "Why would I hate you?! You're still the Mitch and Jerome that I love!" I said, hugging them. Jerome smiled. Mitch did too.  
"So how long have you been...dating?" I said, struggling to find the right word. Mitch thought for a moment.  
"Almost a year now." He replied.  
" Impressive. You know you gotta tell the others, right?" I said.  
Jerome nodded. "We're all watching Catching Fire tonight to break in the house. We will then." He said. Mitch looked at me. "Thanks for understanding, Piper."  
(ANUTHA TIME SKIP OHMAGURD)  
"Is this movie gory?" Radha asked, looking nervous. "I don't think so. I havent seen it." I replied. Jerome looked at Mitch and he nodded.  
"Uh, guys? We have something to tell you." Jerome said, looking down. We all looked at him expectantly, even though I already knew what he was gonna say.  
"Mitch and I... we're together." He said, flinching like he did when I caught them kissing.  
Ty smiled. "That's awesome!" He said, putting his arm around Liz. Liz's face turned bright pink.  
"Yeah, I actually think Merome is an adorable ship!" Radha said, smiling. I looked at her. "You're a shipper?" I asked. Radha nodded. "Yeah, not afraid to admit it either." She replied.  
Adam was smiling too. "Dude, why didnt you tell us before Piper caught you two sucking each other's faces?" He asked. Mitch blushed deep red. "You saw that?" He asked, embarrassed. Adam nodded. "Nice job hooking that one, bro!" Connor joked. Mitch laughed.  
"So...Hunger Deans?" Jerome asked. "HUNGER DEANS!" We all shouted, starting the movie.  
**I SUCK AT WRITING ROMANCE! D: Anyways, it's two chapters in one weekend. Be happy. There might even be a lil bonus chappy tonight! Only if I can find time though, so yeah. I feel like I'm kinda coming out of my shell. I'm not afraid to be random, because you guys love me anyways!**  
**Right?**  
***Crickets Chirping***  
**Oh... Okay.**  
**Bye, Sparklers!**


	21. Chapter 15 (The Final Chapter)

**Okay, so this is unfortunately the last chapter. But calm down! Please, no tears! The sequel will be out within a few months! But until then, please enjoy the official last chapter of The Sister Of Sky.**  
I woke up, thrilled. For a second, I couldnt figure out why. But then I remembered. It was May 24th, the anniversary of me moving in with Adam. I quickly showered and threw on a pair of sky blue leggings, and a loose lime green top.  
"Hi, guys!" I chirped, skipping down the stairs. Adam grinned and put a plate of pancakes on my table setting. "Hey kiddo," He replied as I sat down, "Are you guys almost ready to go celebrate?"  
Everyone nodded except for Radha, who was staring into space.  
"Hello? Earth to Radha!" I giggled, waving my hand in front of her pale face.  
"Huh? Oh, Piper's awake, guys!" She said, swatting my hand away. I giggled. "RADHA'S GOTTA CRUSH!" I squealed. Radha blushed bright pink. "N-No I don't!" She protested. "Who is it?" Liz asked. Radha smiled shyly.  
"His name is Seto. He's in my science class." She admitted. "Aww!" Ian said, ruffling her maroon hair. Radha crossed her arms. "It's not funny!" She pouted.  
Ian laughed. "I know, but it's my baby sister's first crush!" He replied. Radha rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let's go get ready."  
To celebrate, we were going to the lake for a barbeque and then a bonfire.  
"Okay, let me go grab my swimsuit." I said, running into my room really quickly. I grabbed my cerulean one piece swimsuit and rushed back downstairs. "There are towels in the car, arent there?" I asked. "Yep." Adam replied cheerily. Connor rushed down, wearing a t-shirt and red swim trunks.  
"I'm ready!" He panted, raiding the cabinets. Mitch laughed. "Well, grab a granola bar or something and let's go!" He said. We all ran outside, and filed into the giant van we had. Jason, Ty, Liz, Tyler, Mitch, Jerome, Adam, me, Radha, and Connor.  
We rode for a while, singing various Minecraft parodies.  
"We're here!" Radha squealed, looking out the window. We parked and headed to an area. "Okay," Jason began, "I'll start grilling, you guys swim." We all dove in. I swam over to where Liz and Ty were kissing in the water. ((The physics of this confuse me XD))  
"I'm just here to be here." I said, making a derp face. Liz blushed. Before they could say anything, I swam away and went over to hang out with Radha. She had a horrifed expression on her face.  
"What's wrong?" I asked. Radha pointed to a boy with brunette hair and purple swim trunks.  
"That's Seto." I have to admit, he was kind of cute. Seto came over to us.  
"Hey, Radha. I didn't expect you to be here." He said. Radha smiled. "I didn't know your cloak wasn't surgically attached to you." She joked. Seto laughed. "You wanna hang out?" He asked. Radha's face flushed but she smiled anyways. "Sure! That sounds fun."  
I watched as they went over to the dock and jumped into the water.  
I went over to the small group of Ian, Tyler, and Adam. "HIIII!" I said, scaring them.  
"HOLY FUCK PIPER!" Tyler shouted. I just laughed. I was used to the profane language of the guys. I lived with Adam for nearly a year, didn't I?  
"Love me! LOVE MEEEE!" I yelled."I LAVE YOU PIPER!" Connor said, popping up from out of nowhere. I giggled.  
"I would love you back, but we're pretty much cousins." I teased.  
"FOOD!"  
We all went and changed out of our swimsuits. Radha was the last to meet up with us. She came over holding hands with Seto.  
Well that escalated quickly.  
Seto wasn't wearing his swim trunks anymore. He was now wearing a red creeper t-shirt, jeans, and a purple cloak, though his hood was down.  
"Oh, hi. You must be Seto. Do you wanna eat with us?" Ian asked. Seto smiled. "Sure, why not?" He said.  
After we ate, Ty said he had an announcement. The sun was going down. He grabbed Liz's hand and led her up gently.  
"Liz, I love you more than anything in the world. I want to be by your side until I die. Elizabeth Thompson, will you marry me?" He said, pulling out a sparkling diamond ring.  
Liz's eyes watered and she gasped. "Ty...Yes! Yes!" She cried, flinging her arms around him. "And now," She said, wiping away her tears, "I have an announcement as well. Guys, I'm pregnant."  
It was Ty's turn to gasp. "Th..The baby's mine, right?" He asked. Liz smiled. "Yes, and it's babies. I'm having twins, Ty." Ty beamed. "This is amazing! I promise, I'll be the best father any kid could ask for."  
I was crying with joy. Seto and Radha looked at each other lovingly. "Maybe that could be us one day." Seto said, kissing her cheek. I fangirled inwardly. Radha smiled shyly. "Maybe someday." She said softly.  
"Piper, would you like to make your speech?" Adam asked. I smiled. "Sure!" I said. I hugged Liz and went over to the end of the picnic table.  
"My name is Piper Field. I'm eleven years old, and I live in Connecticut with my mom. I'm adopted, but I never really thought about my birth parents.  
This is what I would have said a year ago..."  
**Yay! How was the final chappy? I hope you all liked it! The sequel should be out in January. Fair enough? I think so. If you don't, just private message me saying you want it sooner and I'll try my best. Until then, goodbye Sparklers. You were there for me a lot.**  
**Oh yeah! One last thing! I'm making an Ask MultiGlitter story! you can ask me different questions! So check that out soon!**


	22. Bonus Chapter Dedications

**Hi Guys! So I noticed that we hit 10 favorites! So I decided to post one last chapter. Dedications are at the end!  
**I watched Liz pace in her dressing room. "Are you okay?" I asked. She turned around to face me and Radha. She looked beautiful, even with her baby bump.  
"I'm so nervous, guys. I'm only eighteen! I'm not sure if I should be getting married yet." She said, fumbling with her necklace.  
I looked up at her. "Liz, out there is a guy who loves you more than life itself, and you love him too. If that's not fate than I don't know what is." I said firmly.  
"But-"  
"No buts. Do you love him?"  
"Yes, more than anything in the world, but I'm scared!"  
"Come on. It'll be fine." Radha said, standing up. We were wearing matching cream colored dresses with coffee colored embroidery.  
"Are you sure, girls?" Liz asked. We nodded in unison.  
"Yes. You guys are the cutest couple I've ever seen!" I chirped.  
Adam peeked in. "You guys ready?" He asked.  
Liz took a deep breath. "Yeah. I'm ready."  
"Let's go!" I said, hopping up.  
We went to where the bridesmaids were: Tiffany, and Glitter. Glitter was twelve too, and went to our school. (Yeah. I went there. XD)  
"How is she?" Tiff asked. Her purple hair was tied up into an elegant braid. (If you havent guessed who Tiffany is yet, She's IHasCupquake.)  
I smiled. "Little nervous, but fine." I said.  
The music started to play. Adam led Liz down the aisle, being her adoptive dad and all. I heard Ty's sharp intake of breath.  
Liz really did look beautiful. Her dark brown hair was tied into a loose bun, and she had a white rose in her hair. Her long, flowy white dress reached down to her ankles.  
"Dearly and Beloved. We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Tyler Ellis, and Elizabeth Arctica Thompson."  
I was crying tears of joy. It was like watching your child say 'I love you' for the first time. You just never forgot it. And I never would.  
(Skipping all the vows and stuff)  
"Say I do." The minister said.  
Liz looked into Ty's eyes.  
"I do."  
There was no doubt in my mind that she meant it.  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
Their lips met for a second, but Liz pulled away and held her stomach.  
"Ty...I think the babies are coming!" She cried.  
Ty looked at her, eyes full of fear. "Are you sure it's not just a contraction? They aren't due for another month."  
"YES I'M SURE!" It wasnt said in a mean way, just in a wail.  
"Oh my god. We gotta get to the car!"  
We all ran to the van and drove her to the hospital as fast as we possibly could.  
((TIME SKIP OF CHOCOLATE RAINBOWS))  
Ty came out of the hospital room, beaming. "Are you ready to meet our new daughters?" He asked.  
Adam and the others were already in the room. But us kids had to stay in the waiting room. We jumped up and walked in.  
"Oh my gosh! They're so beautiful!" Radha gasped. Liz was holding two gorgeous baby girls, wrapped in soft pink blankets.  
"We decided that we want Piper and Radha to name the girls." she said. Radha and I smiled.  
I went over to the one with the blackish hair. Their faces were identical, but they had different colored hair.  
"For this one, how about Trisha?" I said.  
"Aww, that's an adorable name!" Liz said softly.  
Radha looked at the one with the light brown hair. "She looks like a Lillian. Lilli for short." She added. Ty thought for a second. "Trisha and Lillian Ellis. I like it." He decided. "Would you like to hold them, girls?" Liz offered. We nodded and Liz put them in our arms.  
"Hey sweetie." I cooed as I held baby Trisha. "I'm your Aunt Piper." I said softly. Trisha's eyes were pretty and maroon, like her dad's.  
"Let's switch off." Radha said, handing me the tiny little Lily. She had the bright emerald eyes of her mother and the hair of her dad. It was so cute!  
I fought tears of joy. Seto and Connor peeked into the room.  
"We wanna see them too." They whispered. Liz laughed softly. "Okay, boys, come on in." She said, now seeming much older than she was. Most people would say she was a slut for getting pregnant at seventeen. But this wasn't freaking Teen Mom. It was beautiful. But I'm not even kidding about Teen Mom. MTV called us a few months ago and wanted to add Liz to the cast! Don't ask me how they got our number. Liz was so ticked off at that.  
"Aw, they're so cute!" Seto said. Connor smiled. "Yeah, they're like tiny people. Very wrinkly, tiny people."  
Adam put his hand on my shoulder. "It's so beautiful. Reminds me of when you were born, Piper." He mumbled. I looked up at him. "You remember when I was born?" I asked. Adam smiled.  
"Yeah. Dad led me in, and there you were. When Mom let me hold you, I was so thrilled. I'll be honest, I didn't want a sister at the time, but holding you made me change my mind. I wanted to watch you grow up. I never got to live that dream, but you're here now I guess."  
He spoke from the heart, until everyone was staring at him.  
"What? I can be serious when I want to be." He said, looking at them.  
This was my family. Someday, we would split apart, but I didnt want to worry about that yet, like some kids did. I wanted to live in the moment, and have fun just being Piper Dahlberg.  
The Sister of Sky.

**Dedications:**  
**All my readers! Holy crap! At this point, we have almost 3,000 views! Seriously, why do you guys enjoy this story so much?!**  
**My crazy, wonderful friend Halia! She helped me battle my depression and inspired me to keep on writing!**  
**ArcticHuntress and RadRadha04 for the amazing OC's! I love you guys like family! Actually, I don't have a family. Let's just say really good friends. REALLY good friends, babeh X3**  
**And, finally, my amazing friends! Christina, Maddi, Elizabeth, Lizzie, Jessica, and Skylar! You guys are the best!**  
**Thank you for reading this story, and I'll see you in the sequel.**  
**MultiGlitter, Out.**


End file.
